


river

by just_rain (orphan_account)



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, how do I tag this?, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_rain
Summary: EDIT: Um so I forgot to mention that this is mostly inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/9237695And the song KokoroSo you might want to check them both outThough perhaps not at the same time--So I don't really know what this is. Basically just posted so my profile won't be empty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Um so I forgot to mention that this is mostly inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/9237695
> 
> And the song Kokoro
> 
> So you might want to check them both out
> 
> Though perhaps not at the same time
> 
> \--  
> So I don't really know what this is. Basically just posted so my profile won't be empty.

This one was different.

The others were pebbles in the stream. They were there and they weren't. They were acknowledged, barely. But all in all, they were dull little pebbles where _she_ was a star fallen into the water.... but no one else noticed.

 Like Brother, yet not. 

 Brother was more of an obsidian blade... Sharp and keenly gleaming and   _definitely_ not meant to be there; He stood out always, among the pebbles. Perhaps not as much as her, but still he was just that bit off.

They were perfect for each other. 

Soulmates born. It was an instinct. They were meant to be, so they were. 

She, however, was just a cloudy piece of quartz. She obviously stuck out, and was a piece in their story. But in the beginning and end, it always was those two. Beginning middle and end....

They were easy. They had seen each other beforehand and known. But her....

(She did exist...)

She could still feel. It wasn't instant love like with them. It was a quieter kind of love. One that showed in the trust. In the smiles. In those fleeting touches. But it was definitely there....

_next time. next time, ill do it. next time, shell love me._

But. There were others. Others to love in time. And those two, they loved each other. They just... Fit. So... It was time to move on?

Then he was gone and she was gone and she would be happy and he was gone a long time ago anyways and the piece of cloudy quartz was washed away with the rest and. she'd be remembered. the one who defeated Darkstalker once and for all. Then that's all she'd be and Clearsight the small bright star, Clearsight who the little white one had loved, who might even had loved back, would be gone too.


End file.
